Animal I am
by Anonymous Howler
Summary: Naruto/Hp crossover:You know Naruto’s story and you know Kakashi’s story, but what if there was someone else there too? What if that someone else was Kakashi’s little brother? This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please review and tell me if you like it or not

**This is my first story so please review and tell me if you like it or not. I have the first few chapters done I just need to get them posted. This is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover so ****if ****either of those thing****s**** offend you, you can't say I didn't warn you****. Please note this**** will have violence and chil****d**** abuse in it. Another thing, this will mostly take place in the Naruto world so please don't message me saying it is not really a Harry Potter fic too. Harry will go to Hogwarts, but you have to be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did they would have been crossed over from the beginning.**

Hatake Kakashi was not a patient teen. Which was odd considering he had no trouble making people wait for _him_. But there he was waiting for his sensei to arrive and show him something.

POOF!

The yellow haired man smiled at his student, "You're on time! You're early even! Who are you and what have you done with Kashi-kun?"

The white haired teen gave his sensei a blank look. "You're two hours late."

Minato stared at Kakashi. "Am I really?"

Kakashi blinked and pointed to a clock. Minato followed his student's finger and - what do you know -he was late. "Oh, sorry?" He scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi just shook his head mumbling about psycho sensei's. The blond seemed to remember why he was there. "Now Kakashi, come with me I have something to show you."

Kakashi followed his teacher to the Hokage's office. It was oddly quiet but Kakashi paid little attention to that.

Minato entered the Hokage's office like he owned the place. Which considering he was the Fourth Hokage, he kind of did. Kakashi waited respectfully outside the door, until the Third motioned him in.

"Now that you're here Kakashi I must warn you - what we are about to tell you might be a bit startling-" the Third started, but Minato cut him off, "You have a little brother outside of the Hidden Countries and he's giving off great amounts of chakra." The Third glared at the blond.

Kakashi was confused. "What?"

Taking pity on the poor boy Sarutobi explained. "Your father was out on a mission a few months before he died, and he met a young couple. They helped him out of a dangerous situation and he wanted to repay them. It seems that the male could not have children, so they asked your father to be a donor. He accepted and now your little brother is sending out so much chakra we detected it. We would like to know if you want to take him in, and help with the renegade chakra."

Kakashi blinked, "So you want me to go get a little brother I've never met and take him here - away from the only family he's known - to train to be a ninja?"

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Hai, that's right."

"Only you sensei. Only you."

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashikaka

The third explained everything and made arrangement for the duo to go find the child. Naturally it took hours. Eventually, the duo had learned everything they would need for the mission and so they set out.

Following behind his teacher, Kakashi was in deep thought. This kid, his little brother, had to have a massive amount of chakra to cause a fuss. _I wonder what he looks like._ _I wonder what his family will think __of __having to give him up__ at least for a year or two_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi continued his inner musings almost the whole way to the barrier. He was told by his sensei no one could ignore the feeling of entering or leaving the Hidden Countries.

Kakashi shuddered going through the barrier. "Sensei, how old is the kid?"

Minato thought for a moment, "Four, I think."

Kakashi stopped, "He's four and he's giving off enough chakra to give us away!"

Minato nodded, "Yep, he'll be a genius like his big brother. I'll bet."

The kid has to have an enormous chakra supply. The kid had to be a genius. With a swish of leaves, the two disappeared to the home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Minato just stared at the houses, "There all the same! How do they tell them apart?"

Kakashi gave him a blank look, he couldn't understand how his sensei was as strong as he was but he was still an idiot, "There are numbers on the side of the houses."

"Oh."

Finding number 4 didn't take long but the sun was setting when they did. As they approached the house a sound was heard, a sobbing noise followed by yelling.

Kakashi and Minato went into alert mode.

"Shut up you stupid freak!" A man bellowed. A loud smack rang through the air. Minato's eyes hardened; Kakashi gathered his chakra, and Minato knocked hard on the door.

Shuffling and a door slamming were heard and then a large man that was a strange shade of purple answered the door.

"What?" He sneered, or at least tried to, at the shinobi. The fat man's eyes flicked between the two visitors and widened when he caught sight of Kakashi. "You're on of those freaks aren't you?" He gasped.

Kakashi glared, "Yes I am and I'm here for my little brother." The fat man started sweating, "I don't know who you are talking about," his face turning a pasty white.

The white haired teen just pushed past the man and took out a kunai. "Going to use Pakkun?" The blond asked. Kakashi nodded.

Vernon was very scared now; he was sweating terribly and was a grayish color. And when he saw Kakashi doing something with the knife he yelled, causing Petunia and Dudley to come down the stairs just in time to see Pakkun summoned.

A shrill scream made both ninja's and nin-dog cringe. "Uh, what is that?" Pakkun whined. Kakashi just looked at the dog, "Find someone in this house that smells like Father."

Minato, seeing Kakashi had finding the boy covered, took the job of doing something with the civilians. The blond decided to herd them into the living room. The fat man didn't come quietly.

Faintly Kakashi could hear someone yell but his sensei had it under control and was talking to the family in the living room. He couldn't hear what was said - his blood was pounding in his ears. He had his eye focused on the dog.

Pakkun sniffed around the house and caught the smell of the White Fang of Konoha. He followed it knowing his master was right behind him. The smell led him to a cupboard.

"This is it," The dog said.

Nodding Kakashi looked at the door; he was seething, they kept him in a _closet_! Taking a deep breath he called through the door. "I'm going to open the door now, but I'm a friend ok?"

A small noise that he hoped was an okay was all he heard. Slowly he opened the door.

After opening the door the scent of fresh blood assaulted him, and shining green eyes greeted the young jounin.

The young child looked at the man that opened the door. He noticed that they both had the same hair color. Then the boy noticed the dog.

To him the dog was cooler. "Puppy."

Kakashi blinked and looked down at Pakkun. The kid seemed to like dogs; maybe he could use Pakkun to him out step out of the closet. He nudged the dog, "go say hi."

Pakkun glared up at him, "I'm not a toy." Kakashi sighed; his summons was very stubborn so he decided to ignore his protests and push him in.

"I refuse to be a play thing for a brat!" Pakkun protested.

Holding out his hand the child stared at the dog, "Puppy talked." He looked at Kakashi, "Padfoo' talks too." Before Kakashi could ask what he meant a shadow came over him; turning, he saw his teacher.

"Well are you going to get him out of the closet or not?" Minato asked. Hearing that the blond man wanted him out of the closet, the small child stood, picked up Pakkun and walked towards the two men.

When he left the darkness of the cupboard the two shinobi winced at the wounds on the young child, yet he was still walking.

He set down Pakkun and turned to Kakashi, "Me get Padfoo'?" Having no clue what he was talking about the teen just nodded.

Finding a spot on his shoulder that was bleeding he wiped some on his right palm and started making shaky hand signs.

Kakashi instantly recognized the signs. "Where did he learn that?" He whispered. The fact he was doing a C-ranked jutsu with no training was incredible. The fact that a four year old was doing any jutsu was enough to shock most people.

"He's doing the summoning jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed. The Fourth nodded and thought _'This kid is incredible he __really__ is a genius.'_

"He is. I told you he would be a genius like his big brother."

The two watched with wonder as he finished the jutsu.

The child placed his palm to he floor and a poof was heard, then a giggle. When the smoke cleared a large black dog was licking the child.

"It seems he has that jutsu down," The Fourth joked._'That's for sure,'_ they both thought.

Hearing someone speak the dog turned, "So someone's finally here to take the kid huh? Good! I would have taken care of those good-for-nothing relatives of his if it wouldn't have traumatized the kid."

Kakashi and Minato stared at the dog. "He had to summon a talking dog," Minato whined. Kakashi shrugged, "He said he was going to, I'm guessing that's Padfoo'".

While the two were talking, Pakkun walked up to the dog, "You're not normal."

The larger dog gave a That's-for-sure grin, "Yep! I was human once, but I was killed and made into a summons for my Godson."

Kakashi was surprised, "He summons his dead Godfather in dog form, this kid is strange."

The dog nodded. "Yep."

The child giggled. "Pafoo', me not stay here?" hope was evident in his voice. The large dog turned to the white-haired teen.

Kakashi groaned; now both dogs and his Sensei were giving him the puppy dog eyes. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to leave the kid here to begin with.

He sighed, "Well I can't leave him **here**." The blond smiled happily, his student was opening up; even if it was just a little bit.

"Um," Padfoot started; Kakashi turned to the dog, "what's his name?"

Kakashi blinked at the dog, "He doesn't' have a name?"

Padfoot gave him an Are-You-An-Idiot look. "Well he does, but to fit into the shinobi world he will need a new name. So at the moment he doesn't have one."

Kakashi groaned again. He didn't know what to name the kid I mean weren't adults suppose to… He had an idea.

Kakashi turned to his teacher, "Name him." The future Hokage blinked. "What?" Kakashi rolled his eye; boy was his sensei stupid sometimes, "Name him. I don't know what to name him."

The blond stared at the child then thought of the perfect name, "Takashi! That way I can call him Kashi-kun too!" Both the dogs and Kakashi sweat-dropped at the man.

Takashi giggled again but noticed something: he was staring to feel dizzy. He swayed dangerously. "Kashi? I sleepy." Kakashi saw this and cursed; he was an idiot! How could he not notice there was a lot more blood then he saw in the beginning? Reaching down, he scooped up the too small child; he turned to this teacher, "He needs a doctor."

The blond nodded, he should have said so earlier. Pakkun decided it was time poof away but Padfoot stayed.

The two ninja and the dog made it to the door when the large beefy Vernon Dursley stepped forward.

Kakashi frowned; he needed to leave, now!

"Where are you taking the freak?" The tone of voice caused the small child to whimper. Kakashi unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy.

"Home."

Deciding that he wanted the man to move now he reached up and uncovered his sharingan. The fat man gasped as he saw the colors. He was mesmerized by the spinning eye and passed out.

Nodding to his student Minato grabbed the scruff of Padfoot's neck and with a swirl of leaves the group was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spoken Words"Hello, I apologize for the wait, but here's chapter two. Also, because my beta, TheEveningStar, is the best she redid chapter one for me so if you want to go back and read it you can. Tell me what you think please. Just ahead of time, if the first line repeats I apologizes I am trying to get it fixed, so please don't message me and tell me that.

"_Spoken Words"_

'Thoughts'

_Dreams_

**2 years later**

Takashi sat in the back of the academy classroom tracing circles on his desk. He sighed and looked down at his summons. He was going to say something to the dog but looked up when he heard the sensei say who was on the last team. Takashi was graduating at six years old. He was happy; that usually didn't happen but the village was still recovering from both the war with the Stone Village and the Kyuubi attack.

"And team 13 is Hatake Takashi, Uchiha Leiko, and Hyuuga Yoshi." The sensei said.

Takashi looked over his teammates.

Uchiha, Leiko. Takashi began to critique on her mentally, _'Her hair is to__o__ long__ it will __only __get in the way.'_ He was right; he hair was abnormally long - it reached her waist and was in pigtails. _'She mostly uses ninjutsu; her genjutsu is terrible from what I remember. The main thing, she has a temper.'_ Takashi grinned behind his mask… this was going to be fun.

Takashi switched his attention to the Hyuuga. _'Branch member from what I can tell. He seems not to mind though. He excels in taijutsu and has excellent control of his Byakugan.'_ Takashi nodded, _'This should work out well.'_

The sensei continued to talk for a while, then sent everyone out side for lunch ordering them to eat with their teams.

As the class rushed out of the room Takashi slowly stood and made his way to the door. As he stood he lightly kicked his summons to get him awake. He smiled at the sleepy dog - he loved the mangy thing. Padfoot had become a constant companion, some joked he was part Inuzuka. Takashi knew better though, he was defiantly a Hatake.

Anyone who saw him said he looked like his brother: his white hair sticking straight up all over the place. He even wore an outfit like Kakashi did at his age only it was a darker blue almost black. The one thing he had that his brother didn't was his green eyes, a shocking emerald green. A reminder of the birth mother he never knew. But he too adorned a mask; if asked why he would reply, "I'm going for the mysterious look."

When he said he was graduating early he didn't say he was the only one; his teammates were around his age. The Hyuuga was six like him and the Uchiha was seven.

Walking at his slow pace he saw both of his new teammates waiting. Leiko was getting mad.

"Can you get any slower?" The female Uchiha snapped. Takashi grinned, "Yes, would you like me too?"

Takashi saw the Hyuuga groan. He felt sorry for the boy, but alas there was nothing he could do for him.

"Man, you two aren't going to fight all the time are you?" Yoshi whined.

Takashi gave him a sympathetic look, "I'll try not too."

Leiko rolled her eyes. _R__ight like that'll happen,'_ she thought. "Let's eat ok?"

The group sat down under a tree. Suddenly a thought occurred to Leiko, "Hey, you have to take your mask off to eat." It was actually a big deal to try and get Takashi's mask off, many have tried; all have failed.

"She's right you know." Yoshi agreed, he'd always wanted to see the Hatake's face.

The boy shrugged, and lifted his hand up to remove his mask… when suddenly a voice from behind them called, "Hi Takashi-kun!"

Leiko and Yoshi whirled around to see who it was. "Hi Onii-chan!" The two whirled back around to see Takashi's lunch gone and his mask back in place.

The Uchiha's eyes widened, "You two did that on purpose!"

The three men winced at the volume, but the Hatake men didn't disagree with her. Kakashi seemed to remember why he was there. "Well Oto, it seems you have a team now. Well congrats to you all, but I have a new mission and will not be back for a few days, so are you okay alone?"

Takashi rolled his eyes at his brother, "I'm fine Aniki! If I need I'll go to um…" Takashi turned to Yoshi; the Hyuuga nodded, "Yoshi's house."

Kakashi sighed. He worried about his brother, "Okay. Oh by they way, Gai's looking for me so head's up. Later Oto!" And with a poof the oldest Hatake was gone.

The youngest groaned and the other two gave him a look, "What's your problem?" Yoshi asked.

Takashi gazed hopelessly at them. "Gai's looking for Aniki and since he's gone he'll look for me!"

Leiko looked at him like he was crazy, "What's wrong with this Gai person?"

Takashi blinked at her. "You've never met Gai?" She shook her head. Takashi sighed, "You just have to meet him."

After lunch the new graduates went back into the classroom to wait for their jounin sensei. Team 13 didn't have to wait long. Their sensei Nara Shikaku entered and looked at the genins like he wished he was somewhere else. With a sigh Shikaku sent them to the roof.

When they got settled Shikaku deicide to begin. "Ok tell me about yourselves." Shikaku said. He pointed at Leiko to go first.

"My name is Uchiha Leiko I like Itachi. Um, I dislike getting my hair wet and **Takashi**!" –The kunoichi glared Takashi - "My dream is to activate my sharingan!"

_'Okay she will be troublesome.'_ Shikaku thought as he pointed at Yoshi.

"My name is Hyuuga Yoshi. I like training, quiet, and dango. I hate loud noises, people who stare at my eyes and ramen. My dream is perfect my clan's jutsu."

_'He's a hard worker. This might be okay.'_ Shikaku felt happier as he motioned for Takashi to speak.

"My name is Hatake Takashi. I like my dog Padfoot. I dislike lots of stuff. I don't have any hobbies. Finally my dream," Yoshi and Leiko leaned forward to hear more about him. "I don't think I'll tell you," Takashi grinned. Yoshi and Leiko face faulted.

_'He will be very troublesome.'_ Shikaku said mentally, asking the gods why he had to deal with him.

Shikaku-sensei told them to meet him at 10:30 tomorrow in the park for a survival exercise.

The trio said their goodbyes and split up. Walking home with Padfoot was fairly uneventful until Gai found them.

"Takashi-kun, where is Kakashi?"

Takashi groaned but kept walking, "He went on a mission." Gai's face dropped.

Padfoot snickered. But then Gai brightened up, "Then you will have to take your brother's place and face me!"

Takashi turned to the green spandex wearing man. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gai's cry could be heard throughout the village.

The young Hatake was almost home when two men walked out in front of him; both were chuunin. Padfoot growled when the two blocked the way.

Genius or not Takashi was scared, he was a new genin - they could kill him.

"The little one's out all on his own," the tallest said.

"No big brother to protect him," the short one mocked.

Padfoot had enough; he wouldn't stand for someone insulting his pup, he stepped forward, "Back off!" The two men took a step back not knowing the dog could talk.

But both soon regained their nerve and drew kunai. Padfoot saw his godson's eyes widen and yelled, "Call the pack Takashi." Padfoot growled. Nodding numbly the boy took out a scroll bit his thumb and began the jutsu.

The two ninja rushed towards the boy, only to be intercepted by Padfoot. With a loud howl the pack was summoned. The seven dogs attacked as Takashi fell to the ground watching as his dogs attacked the men.

After the two had been beat up a bit Takashi felt a bit braver; he decided to try a jutsu his brother taught him. "Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu!"

Calling back the pack Takashi and Padfoot left the two chuunin there.

When they got home Takashi ate a modest dinner and tried to get settled down for bed. When he finally did sleep the boy had the worst night's sleep in a long time. He dreamt of the Dursleys; something that didn't happen much anymore. At least that's what Takashi told his brother.

"Stupid freaky boy turn your hair back."

**Smack!**

"I sorry!"

"I said turn it back!"

"I sorry, I sorry."

The beating that night almost killed him, but Padfoot poofed in and held the little boy the best he could.

Padfoot sat on the bed watching Takashi thrashing around; it hurt him to see the boy like this. Normally he would get his brother but Kakashi wasn't here so he went for the next best thing. He knew the Hokage wasn't busy, he had shunshin'd by when Takashi was eating dinner.

Standing he poofed off to get the old man.

Sarutobi was not surprised when Padfoot poofed into his office, he expected it. He knew Takashi-kun had nightmares, violent ones where he would hurt himself sometimes. He also knew that he had been attacked by chuunin that were upset that a child of six was a ninja already.

"Old man, Enoko-chan is having a violent night terror, I can't calm him." The Third gave a sad sigh, but poofed off after the dog.

When he arrived he saw Padfoot was right, the poor child was tense and sweat was pouring of him, he was mumbling and the only clear word was "sorry."

Sitting down the third stoked the child's hair. He noted the boy slept without his mask on; he traced the only scar on his face. From the bottom of his right cheekbone to a centimeter away from his lip on one side of his face there was the only physical proof the young child had been abused.

Whining sadly Padfoot made himself comfortable at Takashi's side while Sarutobi sat down beside the bed trying to calm the boy.

Morning couldn't come soon enough for the trio, but when it did the Third left at about four a.m. because Takashi woke about 5:00.

Takashi woke with a groan. His head hurt; that meant he had a nightmare that he, thankfully, couldn't remember. Sitting up he noticed Padfoot was right beside him; he patted the tired dog. He also knew the Third had been with him last night. He'd send flowers, and some itching powder.

After breakfast, training, a shower, and waking up Padfoot again it was time to meet his team.

He always tried to arrive not too early and not too late (unlike his brother who was always hours late), so he got there just after the sensei arrived.

"Man, what a drag," The jounin held his squirming 3-year-old son. "Your job is catch him. No hurtful jutsu, no weapons. He has to be caught before noon when he has to eat and take a nap. Don't let him get dirty either my wife would kill me."

The three genin sweat dropped.

"He's using us for baby-sitting." Yoshi said like he couldn't believe it.

"I hate him." Leiko declared.

"Look at the cute little bratling," Takashi cooed. His teammates gave him an odd look and took a step away.

"Right, go!" Shikaku said and he let the toddler go… and **man** was that kid fast!

The team ran after him for a good ten minutes before they stopped to regroup. Leiko turned to Takashi, "Your brother is an Anbu; do you have any idea how to catch a kid?"

Takashi stared at her like she was crazy, "My brother barely dealt with me and I don't like kids."

Yoshi gave her a look, "You're a girl – you're gonna have kids; **you** go get him!"

Leiko glared at him, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna have kids! I'm terrible with kids!"

The two continued to bicker until Takashi shouted, "I have an idea!"

The Hyuuga and Uchiha stared at Takashi as he looked around trying to find Padfoot. "Padfoot, you lazy mutt, come here!"

The large black dog padded over slowly. "What? I was sleeping."

Takashi gave him a blank look "I need you to find Sensei's kid ok? He should smell like him."

Padfoot gave him an 'Are-You-Stupid' look, "You expect me to find the brat out here all by my self? Call the pack."

Takashi scowled; he didn't see a reason to call the whole pack, "Fine, but I thought you were better then that. Getting old buddy?" The dog stared blankly ignoring the insult.

"What does he mean call the pack?" Yoshi asked.

"My summons. Well might as well." Thewhite haired boy got out his scroll bit his thumb and called forth the pack.

When all six dogs were ready he gave them their missions.

"Alright, this is a search and capture mission, but **DO NOT** hurt the target." Five of the six nin-dogs nodded.

"Padfoot you have to help!" The large black dog grumbled but went.

Happy, Takashi turned back to his team only to see Fang still sitting there. _'Why can't my summons do what I ask?'_ the boy thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked the summons. The dog just stared at him, "Padfoot come translate!"

The large black dog poofed over, "What?" Then caught sight of Fang, "Oh him. He's just depressed, is all." With that the dog poofed back to where he was before.

"Can a dog be depressed?" Takashi asked Yoshi who shrugged, "Don't know? I guess so."

Takashi sat down next to the dog, "Fang why are you depressed? Is it because I don't call the pack so much anymore? I will soon; I mean I'm going to start missions! But I can't if you don't help find the brat." The little dog gave a doggy grin to his master and ran off.

"Your summons are weird," Leiko said. Takashi sighed and put his head in his hands "I know."

It took two hours but they caught the kid watching the clouds.

When they brought the chibi Nara back to their sensei he gave a relieved sigh, the kid wasn't dirty. Then he remembered his team, "Right. Well done, you have passed my test and tomorrow team 13 starts missions!"

The trio (Padfoot was asleep) gave a yell. They were starting missions! They were well on their way to become excellent ninjas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spoken Words"

"Spoken Words"

'Thoughts'

_Flash backs or dreams_

**2 Months Later**

After two months of D-ranked missions Nara Shikaku feared for his life. His students were going to kill him; he was sure of it.

So he decided to go ask - no beg - for a C-ranked mission; he had a wife and son to provide for after all.

He wasn't opposed to a higher ranked mission , but he really did **not** want to have to watch these children while they were outside the village. They were monsters inside of it; he shuddered to think what they would be like if they left it.

The jounin watched as his team fought; they had just completed a mission. The jounin had to chuckle as he remembered it.

_He had arrived at ten a.m. like __usual __and found that his team wasn't there. Normally this would cause some problems, but unfortunately this had become a daily occurrence. _

_The team never out__-__right said it, but it was clear they were tired of boring missions. It had started of__f__ as small __things:__ they would be late for training__; __they would tell his wife how he was mistreating them__,__ causing her to make him sleep on the couch__; they would throw kunai and barely miss his head__. There was also the pranks__. O__h, God he could__n't__ handle anymore of those._

_But seeing as this __behavior __was normal he would wait and make them suffer __later__._

_Two hours later two of the three__-man team__ arrived. Hyuuga Yoshi an Uchiha Leiko walked leisurely to the sakura tree where team 13 always met._

"_Hi sensei!" Leiko chirped__,__ like she was on time and not __nearly __three hours late. Yoshi just waved at the scarred jounin. _

"_Where's Takashi?" Shikaku asked. Both shrugged. So the three waited and waited and waited some more until finally someone heard a soft snore coming from up in the __tree__._

_Leiko looked exasperated, "You don't mean?" She trailed off. Shikaku groaned__;__ the brat was here the whole time__! __He felt like an idiot. Yoshi activated his byakugan and sweat dropped__:__ there asleep in a tree was Hatake Takashi._

_Leiko was furious__. __How dare he make them wait so long__? __She was going to kill him. The seven year old climbed up the tree was quietly as possible and reached forward, but was startled when a hand caught hers and flipped her off the branch she was sitting in._

"_Takashi!" Leiko shrieked. The white haired boy laughed, "Yes Lei-chan?" The Uchiha looked ready to kill and she spoke coldly. "Put. Me. Down. Nicely." _

_Takashi__,__ fearing for his life__,__ dropped her on her feet and followed her out of the tree. _

_As the children fought Shikaku took the time to observe the boy many called a genius. He had to agree with them the child was remarkable. He had hidden in the tree and masked his chakra well. Shikaku didn't notice it until __Takashi__ actually wanted __him __to. He also flipped the Uchiha girl. _

_When the three got their mission for the day they were less then happy._

_They had to find a cat. _

_After receiving the mission the trio and teacher walked to the last place the cat was seen, the park._

_Shikaku noted that Takashi was the whin__er__ today__;__ he usually made fun of the other__s__ while they whined. "What's your problem gaki?" Shikaku asked._

_Takashi glared at his sensei. "I hate cats." _

_The other stopped to stare at him, "What?" Leiko questioned. _

_Takashi gave her a __L__ook, "I. Hate. Cats." He shrugged and continued speaking, "They smell funny, they bring you dead mice and put them in your bed, they're evil, they__'re__…" _

_Yoshi grinned, "They're what?"_

_Takashi blinked, "They're evil__;__ didn't you know?" He looked so serious that Leiko and Yoshi had to laugh but noticed Takashi was still serious. _

"_Dude, the__y're__ cats __-__ they aren't evil." The Hyuuga said._

_Takashi gave them a blank stare, "__Y__es they are__. __Have you ever wondered why dogs hate cats?"_

_Yoshi and Leiko inch__ed__ away from the other boy as he rant__ed__ about the evils of cats. _

_With an exasperated sigh Shikaku once again prayed for patience. "Children. We need to find the cat so we can leave." The three kept at it so__,__ seeing a nice spot to sleep__,__ he went and lay down. _

_When Shikaku awoke again what he saw would be with him for the rest of his days._

_There was Hatake Takashi the next Hatake genius fighting with a cat (Think Naruto with Tora) while the others watched. The funny thing was the cat was winning. _

_The boy and the cat had made their way into a small stream by now and Takashi was trying to dislodge the cat from his face._

"_Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" Takashi yelled. It took ten minutes to get the cat off. _

_Finally they had __dislodged__ the cat, and competed the mission. _

Team 13 made their way back to the Hokage's office and returned the cat. The Hokage smiled as he saw the team. Takashi was a mess, his hair was wilder then Kakashi's, his clothes wet, and the boy was just a mess all-round.

Leiko was muddy and had paw prints all over her and her hair was down and frizzed out.

Yoshi was in a better state he had cat scratches but that was about it.

Shikaku was the funniest; he had paw prints everywhere; it seemed the animal ran over him while he slept. Sarutobi shook head - how the man had managed that he was unsure.

"So today we have a number of D-ranked missions that are available." The Hokage began.

Shikaku decided to interrupt. "Um, Hokage-sama is it possible to get a C-ranked mission? I fear for my health if we can't." The jounin eyed the Hatake, Uchiha, and Hyuuga wearily.

The old man laughed, he seen that look and knew the feeling. He was a sensei once too and had to deal with Jiraiya's temperament, not to mention Tsunade in a snit. "I think I can help you out there; you will have a C-rank mission. Send her in."

A little old lady (very little, only a little taller then Leiko who was the shortest member of the team), dressed in a tan dress with a pale pink apron over it walked in; she gave the ninja a nice smile.

"Hello dears," the old lady smiled. The team waved back.

"This is lady Gin of Claw Country. I expect you to get her home safely," the Third Hokage told the children. Shikaku gave a long-suffering sigh, "Man what a drag."

When they were leaving Shikaku hung back, he had to speak to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama you know as well as I do that Claw country and Fang country are having difficulties at the moment. Sending rookie genin out into that - Hokage-sama I must ask if you truly think this wise."

The third took a puff off his pipe. He steepled his hands and spoke softly, "Shikaku, I know this. I do not truly think it wise to send them, but it is only ranked a C- ranked mission. You must understand - those three were only passed as one team so early because the village needed it. We are almost back to full strength, but we are not there yet. We are very close to becoming a threat again to the other villages. You know that if someone decided to attack now we would not hold. This a critical time - we must make it through without being seen as weak." The Third stared into the younger mans eyes, "You see if our enemies see that we can risk our genius shinobi, then they will see our village as strong again. This will buy us some time."

The Third smiled a little and continued, "And remember this, neither the Fang nor the Claw Countries have ninja so that should help."

Shikaku gazed at the Hokage and nodded and left.

As team 13 and Gin were leaving the village the children endeavored to one up each other.

"This is my **third** time out of the village," Leiko bragged.

"I've met the Daimyo of Fang country!" Yoshi flaunted.

They turned to Takashi .He gave them a surprised look. "I have to play too?" He whined. The others nodded.

"I've met, the Copy Ninja, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Team Ino-Shika-Cho, The Toad Sage, and Lady Tsunade!"

Leiko, and Yoshi's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "No way!"

A chuckle startled the children. "Oto, it's not nice to brag." The team stopped to see Kakashi watching his little brother.

Shikaku turned to the masked jounin wondering if something was wrong, "What do you need Kakashi?"

Gin looked the silver haired man over and hummed, "You would make a nice husband for my daughter."

Kakashi lost all color in his face and Takashi laughed. The copy-nin glared at his little brother.

"I'm just here for my summoning scroll. I grabbed Oto's this morning." He pulled out a blue and red scroll. Takashi's eyes widened and got out the green and red scroll. "That wouldn't have been fun; last time this happened Pakkun bit me!"

Kakashi's eyes drifted over the women and then went to Shikaku, the two locked eyes; they both knew this mission could be dangerous for the children if the people of the Fang Country decided to make a move. That's why Kakashi took his brother's scroll - he made a few changes that would help protect his Oto.

After a quick goodbye Kakashi watched his brother leave the village, a sense a dread filling him. He hoped his brother would come home safely.

The journey was peaceful as Team 13 made their way to Claw country, but suddenly a kunai whizzed through the air.

Shikaku immediately went into protection mode and shouted "Protect Gin!" He stood in the front of the group waiting. Slowly a shadow came into view. Takashi recognized it as the nuke-nin Akagawa Jiro. He was a rouge ninja from the Rain Village. Takashi remembered overhearing his brother say he loved to kill by gutting his victims.

Jiro cackled insanely, "Hello lovelies how are you this fine night?"

Shikaku-sensei cursed under his breath. He looked back, "Keep Gin safe!" With that the jounin disappeared.

The genin stood protectively around Gin. Yoshi had activated his byakugan and was scanning the perimeter. He noticed something, "There's someone else out there." The white-eyed boy whispered.

Takashi started going through his information about Akagawa Jiro. He was missing something he knew it! But what was it?

Green eyes widened; he gasped - they were in way over their head Akagawa always worked with a partner that man was Kawahara Matsu. Matsu was conceded to be one of the worst the Mist Village had ever produced. The Blue Devil himself stepped out of the shadows and he was standing face-to-face with Hatake Takashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi stared up at the ninja unable to move

_**He's chapter four, enjoy! You may thank my beta **__**TheEveningStar **__**for being able to read this, and have it all may sense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I owned it Naruto and Harry Potter would very different, trust me.**___

_**Okay, eventually Takashi is going to need a name for himself, like Kakashi the Copy Ninja, he won't need it for a while, but I thought it would be a good idea start getting ideas now. Let me know if you have any ideas.**_

--

Takashi stared up at the ninja unable to move.

'_I'm going to die.'_ Takashi thought as he stared into the eyes of the Blue Devil.

Matsu grinned and reached down to pat the genin on the head, "How are you little genin, are you ready to die?"

Takashi couldn't move; he heard his team back up and Padfoot say something, but he was frozen at the sight of the Blue Devil.

Padfoot saw his godson freeze up when he came face to face with Matsu and he growled angrily, "Move it Enoko-chan!"

Takashi snapped out of it when he heard his summons voice, and scrambled backwards.

The nuke-nin chuckled and gave Takashi a smile, "I expected more from you all. I mean everyone's heard of the Leaf village's special clans, and certain shinobi, but I suppose I expected to much after all you are just a bunch of children." He paused as Padfoot growled and chuckled again, "And a puppy."

Leiko being more impulsive to a derogatory remark made to her or her clan spoke up, "I am an Uchiha I could kill you three times over!"

Matsu raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then do it! I dare you."

Leiko looked surprised and stepped forward as if to try but Takashi pulled her back.

"You idiot," he hissed, "do you know who that is? Do you know what he could do to you?" Takashi glared at the Uchiha girl; "He could kill us now if he wished."

Matsu nodded approvingly at the white haired boy, "Good boy, you've done you homework." He looked Takashi over, "Tell me boy what is your name?"

"Doku Kiba."

Yoshi and Leiko barely restrained themselves from staring at Takashi like he was an idiot.

"Doku? I don't know any ninja clans with the surname Doku," Matsu said.

Takashi nodded, "I know none do to my knowledge I am an orphan of the Kyuubi attack." He didn't have to fake the slight loathing at the mention of the fox demon.

Matsu shrugged, "Alright." He pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the three. "Get ready to die children."

Team 13 could only watch as the nuke-nin rushed forward about to kill them when Shikaku appeared in front of them.

The three stared wide eyes at the two jounin, locked in battle. Shikaku was injured he had several marks on him and what looked like a broken arm from the way it was positioned.

"Retreat! You know what to do!" The scared jounin yelled.

Team 13 nodded and took their positions.

Takashi made four clones as surrounded Lady Gin. Leiko made three and Spread out to guard the outside perimeter of Takashi's circle.

Yoshi activated his Byakugan and ran out in front of the strange group to tell them what need to happen when.

At least that's what any enemy ninja saw, truly the three were already out of the clearing where the battle took place.

--

Takashi glared at the wall of the cave he was in, _'I can't believe I froze like that! I am such an idiot!'_

"Oi! Hatake! Quit sulking and help us explain to Lady Gin what we did. I would have Sensei do it but he's still patrolling," Leiko yelled.

Takashi glared at the Uchiha but stalked over, "I'll explain so you don't hurt yourself using too many big words."

"What did you say?" Leiko said getting up from her sitting position.

Takashi gave what people would guess to be a smirk (it was difficult to tell with his mask on), "I'm sorry did I use words that are to big for a fan girl? Should I just try and squeal and see if you understand?"

"You stupid Bas -"

"Shut up you two!" Yoshi yelled cutting her off. The two fighting turned to him, "Stop! This is a mission and if you can't tell a deadly one, so sit back, shut up and explain to Lady Gin what happened and then share anything you know about the two nuke-nin."

Takashi stared at the Hyuuga in shock he rarely shouted at his teammates (usually Leiko was the shouter), but he sat down nonetheless and from the corner of his eye he saw Leiko do the same.

Yoshi nodded, "Thank you." He was about to continue when Padfoot burst out laughing. All four of the people - Team 13 (minus Shikaku) and Gin - in the cave turned to the dog.

"Problem buddy?" Takashi asked.

The dog shook his head and answered breathlessly, "N-no," Laugh. "I-it's j-just you reminded me of Moony, Prongs and me!"

Takashi stared at the dog blankly, "Padfoot, I love you I really do, but you really need to shut up so I can explain this okay? Then you can bore us to death with tales of your puppy-hood. Okay?"

Without waiting for an answer the white haired boy spoke, "Basically what we did Lady Gin was substitute ourselves for clones - it took a lot of chakra. We moved into position as soon as Matsu drew his kunai; this wouldn't normally be very draining to normal shinobi, but you have to take into account our age. I had to later make four other clones and Leiko three, so at the moment we can't do much. Those factors alone caused us problems and the length of time we held the jutsus was very straining." Takashi paused, "Don't ask how sensei got away, I couldn't tell you."

Lady Gin stared at the three children concerned, "Why are you all ninja if it is so draining for you?"

Yoshi answered this one, "Because we are geniuses; we are the most advanced in our age group and for the good of the Village we are sent where we can help the most."

Lady Gin smiled, "You all sound very loyal to your village."

All of them, even Padfoot, nodded, "We are ma'am. We would all die for our village," Yoshi said.

Lady Gin smiled, "Good, I would die for my homeland too. It's nice to see such dedicated children." She smiled at all three of them, "Go ahead and plan. I'll try and get some sleep as it's getting dark."

Team 13 said good night and moved a little bit further away from the sleeping lady.

"So who were those nin?" Leiko asked.

Yoshi shrugged and looked at Takashi.

The Hatake spoke softly, "Akagawa Jiro was the first: he is from the Rain Village. He is a missing nin - a Jounin. He likes to gut his victims." Takashi grimaced at the thought, "He also never works alone, and oddly enough he works with a Mist nuke-nin. Any questions other then who his partner is?"

"Why does he work with a partner?" Yoshi asked.

Takashi shrugged, "Dunno, nobody's ever asked."

"He works with a partner because he's lazy."

Two of the three genin whirled around to see their sensei.

"Shikaku-sensei!" Leiko said loudly.

"Shush! Lady Gin is asleep. As I said, he works with a partner because he's lazy and doesn't like finishing the job. He'll start it but won't finish it. Takashi, continue."

Takashi nodded and began, "The other ninja was Kawahara Matsu he is from the Mist Village, some say he is one of the worst there is. He's called the Blue Devil - said to have mentored the Demon of the Hidden Mist Momochi Zabuza. My brother told me he likes to play with his victims, before he kills them, he use the silent killing technique. But his favorite way to kill you is a special jutsu; I can't remember the name, but it is said to liquefy your internal organs."

Leiko had gone pale, "Is that possible?"

Yoshi looked like he was about to be sick, "Are you sure it's not just a genjutsu?"

Takashi shrugged, "That's just it if it's a genjutsu then why do people die from it?"

"What do you think Sensei?" Yoshi questioned.

The Nara didn't answer at first and just stared at Lady Gin, "I don't know, but what I want to know is why Fang Country wants her dead so bad they hired nuke-nin."

"Wake her and ask," Padfoot suggested, "you need to know this."

The Sensei agreed and they all voted to have Padfoot wake the elderly lady.

But as he got closer he noticed something off about her, "Guys, she's dead."

"What?" They all yelled.

Shikaku checked the lady over.

"Damn she poisoned herself!" He swore.

"Why would she do that?" Leiko asked in a sad voice.

"How should I know?" Yoshi snapped.

"You two don't notice much do you?" Takashi commented calmly.

Leiko rounded on the young genius, "How can you just sit there and be so calm about it? She just died!"

Takashi gave Leiko what most would guess to be a frown, "No, she committed suicide for the sake of her homeland. She said she would, do you not remember?"

_Yoshi answered this one, "Because we are genius__es;__ we are the most advanced in our age group and __for__ the good of the Village we are __sent__ where we can help the most."_

_Lady Gin smiled, "You all sound very loyal to your village__.__"_

_All of them, even Padfoot, nodded, "We are ma'am. We would all die for our village." Yoshi said._

_Lady Gin smiled, "Good, I would die for my homeland too. It's nice to see such dedicated children." She smiled at all three of them, "Go ahead plan I'll try and get some sleep as it's getting dark."_

"This was her insurance policy. She had or knew something Fang Country needed and she took that knowledge to the grave." Takashi finished solemnly.

Shikaku gave his student a hard look, "Did you know she was going to do this?"

Takashi bowed his head in shame, "She made me promise."

"You stupid boy!" Shikaku-sensei roared. "How could you? You jeopardized the mission! This is worse then what your father did!"

Shikaku froze as he said the last sentence; he had gone too far.

Padfoot snarled at the man, "I don't care **who** you are, don't ever…"

"Down Padfoot. He's right, I made a mistake, but I wasn't so stupid that I didn't take precautions. I know why Fang country was after her I know what they were after. I am not an idiot," Takashi said still not looking at anyone. "Here, catch."

A small gold locket with the words _To my Daughter_ carved on the front next to a rose flew towards Shikaku's head and he caught it.

"This needs to get to her daughter, she'll know what to do."

Shikaku stared at the boy, _'Who is this kid? One minute it looks like he made a huge mistake and the next, it's like he saved it.'_ He snuck a look at the dead Lady Gin, _'That must have killed him inside to let her do that.'_

"Right, tonight we give the lady a burial, then we move on. Takashi can one of your dogs pretend to be Lady Gin?" Shikaku asked getting everything ready.

"Yes sir. I have one that will work," Takashi said getting out his scroll.

The sensei nodded and turned to the other two. "Find a spot for the lady's grave we need to hurry."

"Can you believe he just let her die?" Leiko ranted, "Really what kind of ninja let's the client die?"

Yoshi sighed, "Lei-chan it was what was best for the mission."

"So what's more important then someone's life?" Leiko retorted.

"The mission. That is what I have always been told, the mission comes before everything." Yoshi said. "You are an Uchiha; I am betting you have been told the same."

Leiko nodded, "I have, but it seems so wrong."

"I know, but what can we do? We are, but tools, weapons for others. We must do what we are told and deal with it. It is our fate," the normally happy Hyuuga said.

Leiko gazed at her friend, "I heard somewhere that the stars never lie; it's the people who read the stars that lie. What does that say to you?"

Yoshi grinned, "I'm not sure, but when I figure it out I'll let you know."


	5. Chapter 5

--

_**Here you go chapter five. Thanks to my beta **__**TheEveningStar for making this chapter readable. **_

_**Takashi needs a ninja type name some; examples are The Copy Ninja, Yellow Flash and such.**_

_**--**_

"Here, this place looks good." Leiko said nodding as she looked around the clearing Yoshi had found.

"Right, we need to go back and tell sensei," Yoshi agreed. "Hopefully he and Takashi will have made up by then."

"They won't have," Leiko told her friend softly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Takashi tried to kill him." The Uchiha paused as the two took off at a run back to the cave. "What he said was out of line, but true."

Yoshi frowned, "Why? I mean, I don't even know what that was about."

Leiko gave the Hyuuga a surprised look, "You haven't heard? I thought everyone had. What the White Fang did was terrible; I know the Uchiha Clan knows all about it."

"What did he do?" Yoshi asked getting frustrated. His father had only ever spoken well of the deceased shinobi. What did he do that caused such a fuss?

Leiko looked away from the blank-eyed boy, preferring to look in front of her instead, "I don't think Takashi wants us to know. Really he would have said something if he did."

Yoshi scowled; he hated not knowing things, it bothered him, "Fine let's get back to the cave."

Back at the cave Takashi was going over the plan with the dog he had summoned. He had decided on Yo. The black, white and brown dog was perfect for the job. For one thing he could hold a henge; secondly he always did as he was told. The rather impassive canine was very good at his job.

"You'll need to stay as close to us a possible. I have a back up just incase, Yo," Takashi explained to the dog. "Padfoot will be with you at all times. If things get too bad just go back. It's safer that way."

The dog nodded and stood still so his master could do the jutsu. A puff of smoke later, there stood a replica of Lady Gin of Claw Country.

"Whoa, that's creepy," Yoshi, said from the mouth of the cave, startling the young genius.

"Don't do that!" The irate boy snapped. "Do you want me to kill you accidentally?"

Yoshi frowned at his friend, "No, but you usually hear me; are you okay?"

Takashi glared, "No I am not okay. Let's just take the stupid thing to Claw country and get this over with."

Shikaku nodded, "Let's go." He ignored the strange looks two thirds of team 13 shot the other third. 'This is going to end badly. I can feel it.' He though pessimistically.

Team 13 plus Padfoot and the fake Lady Gin had a quick funeral ceremony for the real lady and then continued on their way to Claw Country. The fact that they were only two hours away and hadn't run into the nuke-nin again was stressful.

"Yoshi, can you see anything?" Shikaku-sensei prodded his student as it steadily got darker.

The Hyuuga shook his head, "No other human life that I can see."

Leiko looked around the surrounding trees wishing she had the Sharingan; then she would be able to help. The Uchiha girl suddenly got a funny feeling, like someone was watching her.

Takashi was a bundle of nerves. He could feel someone staring him down. He was scared, he didn't want to see Matsu again, he knew he would freeze; he would just be a hindrance, a burden. 'Why is it I am so afraid of him?' he questioned himself mentally.

Feeling cold all the sudden the boy reached over and grasped Padfoot's fur internally thankful for the anchoring.

Padfoot was not stupid; he knew his godson could die here. He knew he could die here, and that bothered him. He would not lose Takashi, he wouldn't. He promised too many people, it would not happen.

He also knew that Shikaku had gone too far in his insult earlier. The summons had nothing but respect for the White Fang. He owed his godson's very existence to the man after all. It was true; James was unable to have children. The Potter family was old, very old, and like the other old families they normally couldn't have more then one child, if any at all.

So they used a neat little potion.

Essentially all you had to do was get the donors, DNA and place it inside the women, like natural conception it was chancy at best. If it worked, they would use the potion, the second father (in this case James) gave a bit of blood the mother drank potion and the child would have three parents. That method was the reason the pureblood families still existed.

Takashi knew he had three parents, the summons had told both Hatake's that fact before the youngest entered the academy. The elder took it all in stride and the younger wanted to know more about his other parents, it was a win-win situation.

Regardless, Shikaku had no right to speak of Hatake Sakumo like he did. Kakashi would hear of this.

Takashi was unaware of his summons' thoughts as he looked back and checked on 'Lady Gin' the dog-lady was walking in the middle of the group chatting softly with Yoshi. That cause Takashi to blink, Yo couldn't talk human, only Padfoot could.

Feeling fear build up in him he tapped Padfoot and made a motion to sniff the air. The dog paused slightly and that confirmed Takashi suspicions. The genin wasn't sure if his sensei knew or not so he decided to try and talk to him using the Anbu hand signs he had picked up from his older brother.

Nara Shikaku was lazy not stupid. He knew the nuke-nin were around here somewhere, but he couldn't tell were exactly. The jounin wanted nothing more to groan in frustration, this was a C-ranked mission for Gods sake! Why was this so hard?

'_This is going to kill me,' _the scarred man thought in a rather whiney internal voice. _'These kids __**and**__ the mission. They're going to drive me crazy! Wait, is the gaki doing Anbu signs?'_ Sure enough the Hatake genius was signing in the secret Anbu code, it was crude and rather choppy, but he was doing it.

'Dog not live. Nin in middle'.

'What dose he mean?' Shikaku asked himself. 'Dog not live?' His eyes widened fractionally. The dog's not a dog and they had company, right in the middle of them.

Takashi mentally patted himself on the back; he had gotten through to his lazy teacher. Now what?

Shikaku hoped the kid could understand some signs because he needed to finish this now.

Takashi almost died when his sensei signed back,_ 'It was to fast I don't know what he said!'_ The white haired boy forced himself to calm down and replay those signs in his head.

'_Begin battle Hyuuga loud fan.'_ Takashi almost sweatdropped. _'I know more then that! I'm just having trouble signing them myself,'_ He pouted mentally. With an inaudible sigh Takashi slowed down and waited for the larger boy to bump him.

"Watch where your going Hyuuga!" Takashi snarled. Yoshi blinked at him confused, "Do what? You're the one that slowed down."

"You're the one _not paying attention_ to his surroundings; what if I had been an _enemy_?" the six-year-old hoped he would catch the stressed words.

He did, "So, I knew you were there; I just wanted to make you **wake up**. You've been spacey lately." Yoshi didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew they had to exploit fake weakness, so the enemy would take the bait.

Uchiha Leiko on the other hand was confused, and she decided to let everyone know that being confused made her mad, "What the heck you two? This is a mission, we can't fight right now."

Takashi gave a mid glare - he needed to make this good, "Shut up, you don't have the right to talk. Your whole Clan is a disgrace. The mighty Uchiha? I think not, you don't even have the Sharingan."

Leiko saw red, "What the hell did you say?"

Takashi gave an unseen smirk, "You heard me."

All thoughts of the mission gone Leiko tackled the younger boy.

While Team 13 had their scuffle 'Lady Gin' shifted to the background.

"My, my… the Leaf Village is slacking." A taunting voice called bouncing off the trees.

"I know Jiro; you would think the Hokage would send better," the chilling voice of the Blue Devil said in mock sadness.

Leiko had frozen where she was when she heard the voices; she was currently kneeling on Takashi's chest choking him. As frightened as she was she did see Takashi's eyes flick to his side where she could see an exploding tag. Now she understood.

Getting off her teammate's chest she faced the Jounin and glared, "What do you want?"

The two nuke-nins gave blood thirsty smiles, and Matsu answered, "Where is Lady Gin? That dog was annoying, so he had to be disposed of."

Takashi went pale at the implications.

Leiko saw this and yelled, "Just die!" The young Uchiha rushed forward with a kunai but Jiro kicked her back.

"Foolish girl, you should take better care of your students Nara!" Jiro yelled laughing.

Matsu saw a flash of sparks, "Jiro your leg!"

"What?" The surprised Jounin barely managed to get the tag of his leg before it exploded, but not before it did damage to both shinobi due to their close proximity.

The Blue Devil's eyes flashed, "I think it's time to get rid of some Leaf Ninja; don't you agree?"

Jiro nodded, "Yes, lets."

--

_**Review please. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I have gotten a lot of questions on how Sirius died

_**Okay I have gotten a lot of questions on how Sirius died. I will cover that in this story just be patient. Takashi will go to Hogwarts, kinda. He will interact with the normal cast more after this mission. I still am unsure about the main paring but Takashi is still young and will have several relationships before the main one.**_

_**Please enjoy. The jutsu I have here are from different sites and if you want the them message me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. I only own Leiko and Yoshi and Takashi's **__**Shiden No Jutsu.**_

_**This chapter has been beta-ed by **_**TheEveningStar.**

--

Takashi was mad, so mad he couldn't see straight. They had killed one of his dogs, that was inexcusable, they would pay. They would pay in blood.

The young shinobi was the first to attack; rushing forward he managed to clip Jiro with a kunai before Shikaku called him back.

Shikaku watched his student rush forward in horror; the boy was going to get himself killed. "Takashi stop!"

The white haired boy snapped back into reality at the sound of his name and flipped back to his team.

"Sorry," He muttered never taking his eyes off the missing-nin.

Jiro cackled, "He got us good Matsu! How about you take the brats and I the geezer?"

Matsu smiled a bloodthirsty grin and nodded, "Sounds good, I can't wait to try my new jutsu. It'll be so much fun!"

Shikaku stared at the jounin in front of and the genin beside him, _Could they handle the Blue Devil?_ Team 13 answered his question when they got into their formation. The scarred jounin managed a small smirk; this formation was killer, literally.

Nodding to his team he rushed into the woods surrounding the path they were on, soon followed by Jiro.

The formation they were in was simple they surrounded Matsu. They knew he didn't use clones, so they knew he was real. Leiko was in front of him with Takashi to his left. Padfoot to his right and Yoshi behind him.

Matsu saw them and laughed, "Funny little ninja. You can't beat me."

"Watch us," Yoshi whispered taking his stance for his gentle fist technique.

"We are the youngest genin team to date," Leiko said preparing to do her clan signature jutsu.

Takashi just glared hatefully at the man while Padfoot snarled viciously.

Matsu laughed again and drew a kunai. "You'll die slowly, I'll make sure of it."

Team 13 smiled in unison and shouted, "Try it!"

Matsu rushed forward to attack Leiko; the Uchiha back flipped and started making hand signs.

"Fire Element; Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Several fire balls shot out her mouth and one grazed the Blue Devil.

The deranged ninja laughed, "You'll have to do better then that!"

Leiko attacked again and was kicked into a near by tree. "Poor little genin can't fight a jounin. You kids are - what - four?"

Yoshi growled and activated his byakugan, "Six dude, and guess what?" Yoshi grinned, "Your in my striking range! Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!"

Takashi thought it funny to watch a grown man get his butt kick by a seven year old.

Quickly going through the jutsu he knew he decided to try one of his favorites, but he needed Leiko's help.

"When Yoshi's done we do our missiles combo," Takashi told the older girl who was recovering from the last blow.

She nodded, "Right." She moved into position.

Takashi started the signs and yell to Yoshi, "Move man!"

Yoshi back off leaving stunned jounin right in the line of fire for, "Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile!" Followed by, "Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile!"

Matsu screamed in rage as he got hit with the attack but managed to get away before he was killed. Reappearing in front of Takashi he picked him up by the throat.

"I am sick of playing with you brats!" He snarled. "Demonic Illusion; Hell decent Justu!"

Leiko, Yoshi and Padfoot could only watch as Takashi faced hell.

"Takashi!" Leiko yelled.

"Enoko-chan!" Padfoot shouted running to the now fallen kid, but saw Yoshi do the same so he paused.

"He will die now." Matsu said laughing. "Bye, bye little puppy." Matsu raised a kunai and swiftly brought it down.

"No!"

Splat, the sound of blood hitting the ground, Yoshi standing over the prone form of his best friend. His back to Matsu he had taken the kunai for the young Hatake.

"Yoshi!" Leiko yelled starting to run forward when Padfoot caught her. "No, you wont do them any good dead."

Matsu ignored the girl and the dog in favor of glaring at the boy in front of him that had now dropped to his knees. "Foolish boy." He growled and kicked the fallen Hyuuga away from the body.

"What did he see in you? To make him want to give up his life?" Matsu asked the fallen child. "Ah well it doesn't matter for you all shall die in the end."

--In Takashi's head— (note this all takes place in less then 2 seconds in the story)

Takashi was surrounded by darkness, he hated the dark; it was all round him slowly creeping in on him. Making the vast space seem smaller and smaller every second.

"Where am I?" he shouted.

The words seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness as it slow got smaller. He fell to his knees and gripped his head; he vaguely noticed his mask was off.

"Why am I here?" he shouted again. This time the words seemed to echo in the emptiness. How long would he be stuck here? Trying to ignore the darkness he stood shakily and looked around aimlessly and he could see something coming towards him, at lest he thought he saw something.

It was a mirror, and in it he saw his face and an old myth he heard some old teachers joking about came to him, "Anyone who saw a Hatake's face would die, that's why they were all gone they all looked into their mirrors every morning."

"I'm going to die," He whispered, and suddenly he felt something warm and sticky hit his face. Blood, but not his own. Someone was hurt and judging by the faint yell it was Yoshi.

Matsu was going to die, 'Even if I had to show him my face.' Takashi thought as he got ready to capture Matsu.

--Back in real time—

As the Blue Devil brought down the knife he didn't expect it to be caught.

"What?" he yelled.

Takashi just stared up at the man, "Oops, my bad." Pulling the knife away from the jounin he managed to catch him off balance and kick him back at least five feet.

Standing rather shakily he stumbled over to Yoshi, "Come on stupid." He dragged the other boy over to where Leiko and Padfoot were.

"Now what?" Takashi asked out of breath.

"I don't know." Leiko said sadly.

Yoshi just groaned, "Man that hurt."

The others stared at him like he was stupid, he had just gotten hit in the back with a kunai.

"We need to get him still, what about a wire trap?" Padfoot suggested.

"Can we all stand?" Leiko asked unsure if the boys were okay.

The two nodded, "Yea come on we have to get this done."

"How can we do this?" Takashi asked his friends.

Leiko smiled, "Just jump around and get into position."

Jumping in what looked like no particular pattern the genin and Padfoot finally managed to end up as they were in the beginning.

"So this again huh? It won't work now just like it didn't work last time." Matsu said clearly losing his patience.

Seeing he was distracted Yoshi nodded to Takashi and Padfoot.

This time it was Yoshi who attacked first with a simple paper bomb.

Quickly taking advantage of the distraction Takashi began doing a jutsu while Padfoot henged into a Takashi.

The two Takashis shared a feral grin, and shouted, "Pull the strings!"

Leiko smiled and pulled back the invisible chakra string, "Got you."

Yoshi stared straight ahead, and pulled back hard, "You're not going anywhere."

Takashi and Padfoot spoke in unison, "We have you now."

Matsu froze as the chakra string cut into his torso and thighs he grinned as he felt the blood leaving his body. "Now what little genin? You have me but now what - you can't move or I'll be let go and your teacher is unavailable."

Takashi spoke, "You underestimated my dogs you idiot, and they will be your down fall."

Matsu smirked, "What are you an Inuzuka? I'll kill you either way."

Takashi smiled behind his mask, "No, This team was very special because it had an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and me a Hatake."

The Devil's eyes widened and he bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, "So thought I recognized you, you look like Kakashi; I'll send you home to him as a gift."

The young genius clucked his tongue, "Hear that Yoshi? He wants to kill me."

Yoshi nodded, "Yes so I hear, maybe we should show him why we are not to be underestimated?"

"I thing so," Leiko added.

Padfoot nodded, "Give him a last request Enoko-chan."

Takashi seemed to think about it, he knew the three of them Yoshi, Leiko and himself we just buying time stalling trying to find a way to get away with out killing the man; none of them wanted to do it.

"How about I let you see my face?" Takashi said suddenly remember the hell the man had put him in. "It's said anyone who sees a Hatake's face dies, what do you say?"

Matsu smirked, "Why not?"

Takashi made a quick clone and sent the clone up to Matsu; no one noticed Takashi and the clone touch hands for a brief second.

The clone walked up close to the tied ninja and pulled down the mask quickly and suddenly wiped what smelled like blood on the nins face. The Takashi clone disappeared and Yoshi gave the order, "Now!"

"Earth Element: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" Takashi yelled noticing his Aniki's dogs had joined his own.

Yoshi, Padfoot and Leiko stepped back and watched the dogs grab onto their prize. "Now what?" Leiko asked.

"The killing blow," Yoshi said solemnly.

"You'll never manage that," Matsu sneered and shouted when Bull (one of Kakashi's dogs) bit viciously into his arm.

Padfoot dropped the henge and nudged Takashi's hand, "Do it for the Village. For your brother."

Takashi took a deep breath a started making hand signs, purple sparks started forming a small compact ball in his left hand. "If you won't finish him I will."

Yoshi and Leiko both grabbed a kunai, "We'll help."

"Ichi, ni, san!" the said together.

"Shiden No Jutsu!"

--

Shikaku was dead tired he had just managed to kill Jiro and only because Matsu didn't show up. So that gave him hope he wouldn't have to explain to the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's that their kids were dead. He also didn't have to face Kakashi thank God.

He made his way back to the clearing where he left the kids and found them and the body of Kawahara Matsu… the dead body.

He observed his team and sighed, _'Their fist kill.'_ He thought sadly.

Takashi was surrounded by a sea of dogs and he was staring at his hand as if shocked at what it had done.

Leiko was staring blankly at the body a death grip on a bloody kunai.

Yoshi seemed to be praying as he kneeled not to far from the body. Shikaku noticed he had blood on his back and made a note to check that out soon.

"Come on kids," he said softly.

Padfoot came up, "Some of us will help them along."

Shikaku nodded his thanks as the dogs paired up and helped the kids move along the path to Claw.

--

The rest of the mission was carried out easily; the locket was handed over and terrible news of lady Gin's death told.

The three unresponsive children, along with a pack of dogs, and their sensei made their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The four, still dirty and sore from their mission (and half way back Yoshi had to be carried), finally entered the gate and Shikaku gave them orders, "Go home. I'll take him to the hospital and give the mission report. You have the day off tomorrow."

Takashi and Leiko said good-bye and headed home.

Padfoot had to practically carry the six year old home, but luckily Kakashi met him at the door.

The older masked teen frowned at the sight of his little brother.

He sighed and picked up the kid, "Come on Oto are you okay?"

Takashi started to shake, "Does it ever come off Aniki?"

Kakashi sat down on the couch and sat his Oto close, "Does what come off?"

"The blood," Takashi whispered as if he was scared of the very word.

Kakashi sighed, "No, but you get used to it."

--


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait

_**Sorry for the wait. Anyway, this chapter will most likely be a bit boring it will have some character interaction and show Team 13 normal lives. It's a transition chapter to show the effect of the kids first kill and other little odd moments.**_

_**I am going to write a series of one-shots to fill in some of the blanks. So look for it, it should be out soon. **_

_**Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed 44 people, read 6756, put this story on favorite 45 people and alerts 133 people. **_

**One Year Later**

It had been a year since Team 13 first C-rank mission and the children were almost back to normal.

It only took Leiko three weeks to get over he first kill, due to her father's help. The jounin had spoken to her and helped her understand that what she did was for the good of the village. It also helped the girl was stalking Uchiha Itachi and he made it clear he didn't like overly emotional people.

Yoshi it seemed managed to distance himself from the death. He took more of an interest in the Memorial Stone and seemed to have developed a quirk of making sure no one disrespected the dead. The young Hyuuga also seemed to be watching over a younger boy. Hyuuga Neji - a child who had been marked and was very bitter even at his young age of five.

Takashi had gone back to being his quirky self -annoying his teammates in different ways. He discovered Shikaku-sensei liked to drink, so a few well placed laxatives (or some other fun item), made Takashi's day. Yoshi was the hardest to annoy, but the young Hatake found the little Hyuuga was a stalker too. So a few well placed words to Anko and the boy was bright red. He had found Leiko hated it when people were late. So naturally he picked up his older brother's habit. He spent the extra time watching over a child also. That child was Uzumaki Naruto.

He didn't know why he was drawn to the kid, but he was. He at one time hated the kid, he saw the kid as the reason Minato-dono went away. Kakashi had seen the beginnings of hatred forming and stopped it by bring up the Dursley's. The people who hated him for no reason what so ever.

The kids weren't the only ones to have changed; the most awesome summons in the world (His words), Padfoot, had also changed. He had taken informing his godson about a new power that had popped up unexpectedly. Magic. He had been very amused when the kid had turned his older brother's hair purple when he was told to stop annoying Morino Ibiki. The dog had also found out he could henge himself into his former body, which meant he could flirt with anything on legs. At least until Team 13 found him; the kids loved to ruin his fun and always dispelled the henge.

Even the sensei of Team 13 had been affected. After the fateful mission to Claw country he had found he actually cared for the children he taught, and he regretted his rash words about the White Fang.

It seemed Yoshi asked his father something about the White Fang, and his father took it upon himself to inform Kakashi. The young Anbu was not happy; the older jounin was threatened with death if he ever spoke about the deceased shinobi like that again.

All in all the four were closer then ever -even if they refused to show it.

--

"Oto!"

Takashi mumbled and rolled over in his bed trying to ignore his brother's shouts.

"Oto! Wake up!"

Again the boy just mumbled and buried himself under the covers, "Go 'way."

Kakashi sighed and shared a look with Padfoot. "He needs to get up he's almost an hour late for training."

The dog nodded, "Yea, Enoko-chan needs to get up, but he had nightmares last night so it's only natural he's tired."

The Anbu ran a hand through his white hair frowning behind his mask; he was worried the nightmares never seemed to stop, it was like he was pulled into that jutsu Matsu put in him every night.

"Padfoot, you said you were a magic person right? Is there anything you know that will help?" Kakashi questioned hoping there was.

The dog seemed thoughtful, "Maybe Occlumency, but you'd have to find a teacher. I'm no good at it."

Kakashi groaned, "Occu**l**-what?" Couldn't the stupid dog use real words?

Padfoot laughed "Occlumency. It's the art of guarding one's mind."

The oldest Hatake hummed softly, "That sounds like something a Yamanaka might know about."

"I'll talk to him after training." Takashi said sitting up, grinning at his brother behind in already in-place mask. "I decided to get up Lei-chan is going to kill me."

Kakashi smiled back and Padfoot snorted, "She sure is."

--

Ten minutes later Takashi and Padfoot made it the sakura tree where Team 13 always met.

Under the tree stood Uchiha Leiko in all her angry glory. "Hatake!" she yelled when she saw him.

The seven year old looked to Yoshi, who winced sympathetically, then a quick look to his teacher showed he was bored and wanted to leave.

"Hi Lei-chan how are you?" Takashi asked hoping to defect her anger and glaring at the snickering Padfoot at the same time.

"You're almost an hour late!" The Uchiha screeched.

Takashi winced when the sound hurt his sensitive ears. "Leiko I'm sorry I had to help my Aniki find his _Icha__-I__cha Paradaisu_. He lost it."

Leiko stopped mid rant and frowned thoughtfully at the younger boy, "What's _Icha__-I__cha Paradaisu_?"

Yoshi, Padfoot and Takashi shared a look, and then glanced at Shikaku-sensei. "You tell her," they said in unison and ran off, leaving poor Shikaku to explain _Icha__-I__cha Paradaisu_to the daughter of an over protective Uchiha.

The scarred jounin sighed, "So troublesome."

--

After the quick escape the three wandered around the village hoping to avoid their sensei and any Uchiha; lest they start laughing and piss them off.

"So," Yoshi started putting his arms behind his head, "What are we going to do now?"

Takashi looked around curiously gripping Padfoot's scruff; "I need to speak to Mr. Yamanaka, about something. You're welcome to join me."

The Hyuuga shrugged, "Okay, why not."

Walking into the flower shop, Padfoot sneezed as the different smells assaulted his nose.

"Man, this place smells weird," the summons whined.

Rolling his eyes Takashi smacked the dog on the head. "Oh hush mutt, you don't smell too great yourself."

A laugh from behind startled the trio, "What can I help you three with?"

Takashi recovered his bearing, "Sir, I am here ask you something, or really my dog is."

Inoichi nodded to the large black dog. Padfoot plopped down and began, "My godson, Enoko-chan needs a way to shield his mind. Where I originally came from, we had a technique to shield the mind…"

The two genin tuned out the boring conversation and looked around the shop. Yoshi noticed a small girl with short pale blond hair and nudged his friend.

Takashi grinned behind his mask and waved her over. The small child walked over and stared up at the older boys.

"Hi, I'm Takashi who are you?" the Hatake asked.

"I'm Ino," the girl said.

Takashi snorted, "Ino? Like the hand sign?"

The blue-eyed blond pouted, "Stop being mean! Or I'll kick you," she told the seven year old threateningly.

Takashi blinked then started laughing in earnest and only stopped when Ino made good on her threat and kicked him -- right in the groin.

The little girl and Yoshi laughed at the fallen genin.

"Serves you right man; you shouldn't have made fun of her," Yoshi told his pained friend in-between laughs.

Ino was giggling and smiling down at the older boy. "I told you," she said rather smugly for a four year old.

Takashi groaned and rolled over when he felt a cold wet nose on the back of his neck, "Are you ok, Enoko-chan?" the summons asked trying to stifle laughter.

"No," The genin said trying to stand. Inoichi smiled and helped the boy stand, "Little Ino is stronger then she looks."

Takashi nodded, "I know."

The jounin spoke softly to his daughter for a minute the she hugged the white haired boy, "Sorry mister."

The seven year old sighed and patted the girl on the head. "It's okay, just don't do that anymore, it hurt."

Ino giggled again and ran off but not before asking Yoshi his name.

"Yoshi, why?" The Hyuuga asked.

Ino grinned, " 'Cause I'm going to marry you."

"Oh, dear," Inoichi sighed as his daughter ran into the back of the shop. "Anyway Takashi, I would like you to come here every other day at six. If you're on a mission or I am don't worry about it, just do some of the drills I'm going to teach you."

Takashi nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you. Come on Paddy, Lover Boy."

--

The trio soon became a duo when Yoshi had to leave, so Takashi and Padfoot wandered around the village thinking.

"So Paddy, what should we do now?" Takashi said kicking a rock away from him.

The dog shrugged as much as a dog can, "Dunno, maybe…"

He was cut off by a cry and the sound of yelling.

Takashi frowned and he and Padfoot ran to the park.

There in the middle of the play area there were four boys about nine or ten and a little boy about Ino's age only he had really dark hair and looked like an Aburame.

"Isn't that Shibi's brat?" Padfoot asked. Takashi had no idea how Padfoot would know that, but answered anyway, "I think so. It doesn't matter anyway. I hate bullies."

The green-eyed boy picked up a near by rock and tossed it - popping one of the boys in the head.

"What was that?" He yelled. The boy was an Uchiha by the symbol on his shirt and one of the others was a Hyuuga.

"Me," Takashi said calmly.

The Uchiha glared, "And who are you?"

Takashi thought against giving his real name. "Doku. Kiba Doku."

The other boy narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, "I don't recognize the name."

Takashi shrugged in a 'That's-Your-Problem' manner, "So?" The seven year old had to keep the Uchiha and the others busy so Padfoot could grab the kid. Seeing the dog drag the little one out of the line of fire Takashi grinned under his mask, "You know what? I don't like you. Do you know what happens to people I don't like?"

"What could possibly happen?" A medium-sized boy with brown hair and hazel eyes asked mockingly.

"This," Takashi whispered, "Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Hell Viewing Technique"

A snickering genin left the kids to figure out it was only a D-ranked jutsu and easy to get out of.

Off to the side he found the kid and Padfoot. Squatting down Takashi looked into the kids eyes, "Hi, I'm Takashi, who are you?"

"Aburame Shino," the little boy said softly.

Padfoot nodded, "Yup he's Shibi's."

Takashi rolled his green eyes at the dog, "Alright then, lets take you to Shibi little buggy." Frowning he decided to carry the kid piggyback style, "Hop on."

Taking the kid back to Shibi proved to harder then he thought it would be; it seemed he always just missed the man until finally they crossed paths and the Hatake filled him in on what happened. As Takashi left he heard Shino say, "Bye Doku." It made him smile.

Heading home for a late lunch and a nap, Takashi couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like.

--

_**So tell me what you think. Review please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

4 months later

4 months later

Hatake Takashi looked at the calendar, it had been 1 year and 4 months since his first kill, something he would never forget.1 year and 4 months since Yoshi almost died, for him of all people.

Turning away from the calendar he sighed, he was getting as bad as his Aniki about being late, it's just he had been thinking so much more lately. Plus it annoyed Leiko, major bonus.

After looking and failing to find Padfoot he decided to walk to the meeting place today, so the white haired boy strolled along the streets of Konoha bored until a strange sound reached his ears. It sounded like whimpering.

"That's odd," He said aloud. Deciding to follow the sound what he found surprised him. There in the corner of an alley was a small child, curled up in a ball. He looked to have bright blond hair and, oh it was the Kyuubi brat. The one that haunted his dreams.

He remembered that, the attack, not all that well mind you, but he remembered the red beast. The thing that took Minato-dono away from him and Aniki. He hated the beast, but the question was can he hate the jailer?

Staring at the child he noticed some frightening similarities between the two of them, the most obvious was the abuse. He hated abuse. The second was being alone. He remembered being alone, before his Aniki even before Padfoot. The third being hated for something he couldn't control. He remember the Dursleys if only because of his nightmares. The main question was; could he bring himself to be an adult and help the child?

He cursed his conscience; he just had to be a good person. Walking up to the child he suppressed a wince when he saw the wounds he hoped they weren't as bad as they looked

" 'Ho 're 'oo?" The little blond managed. 'His spoken language is terrible,' Takashi noted trying to decide to give a name or not.

"Call me Doku," he decided at last.

" 'Oku?" The blond tried to say.

The Hatake nodded, "Why are you hurt?"

"I ba'," The child said sadly, his big blue eyes staring straight into Takashi's green ones

Takashi ignored the pang at the oh so familiar words. "Oh, where do you live?"

The child shrugged but then hissed, "Hurts!"

"Your shoulder is dislocated, I would be worried if it didn't," He said not expecting the child to understand, "What is you name?"

The child blinked at him, "Name?"

Takashi felt anger build in him; he hated the Kyuubi as much as the next person, but denying the child his name was too much. He closed his eyes and asked his deceased parents, and Minato-dono for strength, "Come here."

The blond backed up fearful of the angry seven year-old.

The genin paused and began his breathing exercises Inoichi-sensei taught him for Occulmency, giving the blond a smiled through his mask he said softly, "I wont hurt you. I promise. I always keep my word."

Waiting for the kid to nodded he quickly managed to pick up the child he quickly headed for the Hokages office.

Getting there in ten minutes he demanded to see the old man right away startling the secretary.

"I have to see Hokage-sama," he said formally.

"I'm sorry, but he isn't taking visitors at the moment." The secretary told him not looking up from he work, and ignoring the rather beat up child.

The white-haired boy frowned, how could she just ignore the child like that? "Tell the old geezer to stop reading Icha Icha and talk to me."

The secretary looked shocked, "I will not say suck things to the Hokage!"

Takashi shrugged, "It's okay he's behind you and I think he heard."

A chuckle was heard and the secretary blushed and started apologizing, "It' s alright," He said looking at Takashi and the small load he carried and ushered them into his office.

"Is that Naruto?" The third asked sadly, he failed to protect him.

Takashi shrugged, "I don't know he doesn't know his name. But he is the Kyuubi holder if that what your asking."

The third gave Takashi a hard look, "That was forbidden to speak of."

"I know, but the kids a sleep and he's four so he wouldn't remember anyways," Takashi said dismissively.

"You remember a lot from year four of your life" The third pointed out.

Takashi shrugged, "Where can I put him?"

The third pointed to a couch and watched sadly as Takashi gently placed the broken child down and bowed then turned to leave, but stopped suddenly to turn to the Third, "Hokage-sama," He was hesitating as if he wasn't sure that he wanted to speak, "tell the brat if he's hungry to go to the ramen stand." Takashi paused, "Tell the old man that Doku sent him, the kid will get a meal. I'll set it up with the old man. If the brat asks tell him it's a gift form his shugotenshi." he bowed once more and left the office.

Sarutobi watched the boy leave, proudly, Takashi was growing up into a wonderful young man, but then looked at the blond asleep on his couch, "It's sad sometimes the most mature person among us is a mere child." He said softly.

--

Takashi continued walking to the meeting place when yet another sound reached his ears, but this one was a laugh that made him grind his teeth, "That stupid brat won't come back!" he heard someone say.

"Damn that demon." Another spat.

"Are you sure he's dead?" One asked.

"I'm sure, I watched him stop breathing," The last one jeered.

'They are just like the Dursleys!' Takashi thought angrily, 'I'll scare them a bit make it clear the Brat is under my protection.'

Coming up behind the four he recognized two of them as the chuunin that attacked him the day he graduated from the academy.

"You know as Ninja of the Hidden leaf Village aren't you supposed to protect the citizens?" He asked calmly trying not to enjoy it as they whipped around his surprise or jumped.

"What would you know genin?" One snarled seeing his headband and making a guess about his rank.

"A lot actually," Takashi said glaring at the stupid man.

"Really and who are you anyway?" one of the two civilian attackers questioned.

"Hatake Takashi and yourself?" he said smirking(Not that it could be seen).

One of the chuunin recognized the name, "Your Kakashi's brat brother huh?"

"Sure lets go with that, oh by the way..." He trailed of and then suddenly grabbed the man collar and pulled him forward.

"I hate abusers." He whispered silently thanking the gods the chuunin obviously had something to drink if a genin could catch him off guard like that or they were really bad at what they did for a living.

The surprised chuunin fell off the stool he was sitting in.

Takashi continued, "If you want to pick on someone smaller then you lets go, I hate the demon as much as the rest of you, but I hate abuser's so much more. By the way," He stated calmly, "I'll kill you if you touch the brat again." he let go and turned to the rest of them, "That goes for you too, touch the brat and die."

The genin turned his back and went to walk off when someone grabbed his shoulder. It was the second chuunin.

He was rather short and had a patch over one eye.

"Look kid, don't mess with the big boys okay? If you apologize I wont hurt you alright?" He said like was trying to help the younger ninja.

"I am seven not stupid," Takashi hissed. "Try and attack me in broad daylight and see what happens, I am not a helpless little academy graduate anymore I mean business. So back off." He said his emerald eyes flashing and his chakra swirling around him.

The four men stared at the boy and stepped forward one spoke, "Look kid, just walk away and you wont get hurt."

Takashi snarled at the man startling a civilian passing by. "I told you, I'm seven not stupid, if you were going to hurt me you would have already done so, and remember the brats mine so back off."

He left four startled people behind as he made his way to meet with his team.

Unknown to the four attackers Kakashi had seen it all; the Jounin appeared out of nowhere and scared the four.

"So, I think you should back off, don't you?" the 15 year old Anbu said.

The chuunin backed off but the civilians didn't.

"The brat deserves to die." One spat.

"Now I hope, for your sake, you aren't referring to my brother," Kakashi said calmly.

The chuunin shook their head not wanting to anger the young Anbu.

"Good, now you four will come with me and explain to the Hokage what happened, why you attacked the kid and why you shouldn't be charged with treason." He said looking pointedly at the chuunin who gulped; the four followed him silently.

Takashi continued his walk to the meeting place still angry, 'Stupid people hope Aniki guts them.' He was aware his brother was watching from the roof top.

Sighing as he saw his friends in the distance he really didn't want to hear Leiko complain.

"You're late!" She screeched.

Takashi looked around and winced he was late even Shikaku-sensei was there.

Takashi gave an apologetic smile(that couldn't be seen) and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Lei-chan I had to save a brat and yell at some chuunin."

"Liar!" she yelled.

Yoshi gave him a sympathetic look, "She's mad she was the first one here and is tired."

Takashi nodded, "Sorry Lei-chan, by the way have you seen Padfoot?" He hoped to avoid her anger.

The Uchiha glared and crossed her arms turning away clearly ignoring the Hatake.

Yoshi, taking pity on his friend, pointed to the sakura tree and there was the lazy mutt.

Takashi groaned, "He's so lazy it's not funny." He stared at the dog then whined, "He's even lazier then sensei!"

Shikaku watched his team in amusement, "All right I have entered you in the chuunin exams, and it's up to you whether or not you compete. Other then that no missions, I have to go, buy my wife some flower so she'll let me back in the house."

Takashi and Yoshi snickered, "What'd you do sensei?"

Shikaku glared at the boys, "So troublesome" He whined, "Anyway, you are free to go, meet up at the academy tomorrow if you want to take the test. I have to go."

A poof later he was gone.

"So, are we going to enter or what?" Leiko said hands on her hips.

"I don't care." Yoshi said.

"My brother said that the test was very difficult many have died during it." Takashi informed them in his now normally slightly subdued voice. Yoshi had surprisingly become louder after the mission in Claw Country.

"I say we take it I mean it couldn't hurt and if we fail we can take it again." Leiko declared.

Padfoot snorted, scaring the children who didn't see or hear him come closer "You are to cocky, you might just die. So my advice is to wait till your older." he glared at Takashi, "I have some advise for you too brat, don't mock me I know where you sleep."

Takashi rolled his eyes at the mutt and muttered under his breath about seeing an Inuzuka about a muzzle.

Leiko frowned at the two and coughed, "So are we entering or not?"

Takashi shrugged, "I don't really care."

Leiko frowned and stared at Takashi worried, "Are you okay Kashi-Kun?"

"Yeah man you seem down, more so then normal." Yoshi agreed.

Takashi shook his head, "Look I'm fine lets meet up early tomorrow and decide if we're going to enter. I have to go do something." He gave an unseen smile and walked with Padfoot at his side, leaving his worried teammates behind.

"You know you're worrying them right?" Padfoot questioned suddenly. "You're worrying everyone. Your brother, Shikaku, even the Hokage."

Takashi sighed, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Padfoot just shook his head.

"Look I'm going to the park, see you later." and he ran off leaving a worried dog behind him.

In the park Takashi plopped down on a bench doing the exercise Inoichi-sensei taught him, he was getting worked up and for what? He wasn't entirely sure. He had changed after the kill and the decision to protect the blond brat was messing with his head.

He didn't even know why he was protecting the brat; he just knew he had to. Minato protected him and the little blond reminded him of the fourth so he protecting him as a way to repay Minato.

Takashi gripped his head, he didn't know why he was doing this and it scared him, he had been distant and the magic stuff was bothering him. It gave him headaches and he couldn't control it yet, Padfoot said that was normal, but as a ninja he had to be in control and he felt his slipping more and more everyday.

--

Kakashi watched his Oto grip his head as if in pain, he knew he was feeling as if he was losing control, he was scared. Sighing he walked over to the seven year old and sat down beside him.

Takashi jumped when he head someone sit down beside him, he cracked an eye open and groaned when he saw his brother, "What?" He rasped.

The older Hatake frowned, "You need help, ever since you started having accidental magic you have been acting strange. You're going to sit down and talk to Padfoot. This needs to be resolved."

Takashi grinned weakly from behind his mask, "Sure."

The two made it back to the house and found the summons lounging on the couch reading one of Kakashi's books. The summons looked at te two as they entered the apartment. "What's up?" he asked abandoning the book.

Kakashi stared at the dog, "Help him. The magic thing is hurting him!" he finished in a colder voice then he started.

Padfoot gave the anbu a blank look, "He needs a teacher, I'm guessing. He uses the magic more then normal children his age would. I figured he would have this problem, but I needed to notice. You have to ask the Hokage he needs a teacher. I can only help so much. I don't have thumbs I can't do to much, even as a henge he needs a human teacher."

The 15 year old sighed, but nodded his consent. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Padfoot nodded, "Good I'll try to help Enoko-chan right now."

Takashi was shaking as he fell onto the couch, "Please help me Paddy. We're entering the Chuunin exams I need control."

Padfoot seemed to be thinking hard. "Takashi, maybe you should wait before taking the test."

The white haired boy shook his head franticly, "No. I'm taking the test. I will get the control I need. I wont let this control me!"

"Fine Oto." Kakashi said. "But we're getting you a teacher. You need this."

Takashi agreed, "I get another sensei and I get to compete."

--

Later that night Kakashi and Padfoot were talking about what to do. "Do you have any one in mind to teach him?" The oldest Hatake asked.

Padfoot gave a dog grin, "I know just the man."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow, "Oh really? Who?"

Padfoot grinned again, "Remus. Remus Lupin."

--

_**Wow, I wrote a lot. Over 2,000 words and 10 pages. Also shugotenshi means guardian angel.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey I'm really sorry for the insane amount of time it has taken for this to get written, but this part is harder for me, because for one Takashi's chuunin exams are one of the only parts that are not prewritten. Another is I screwed up my time line and I have to fix it, so until I get this fixed updates will be slow. I'm so sorry.**_

_**I need a new Beta my old disappeared and I need help so please if you like this story and want to help let me know.**_

--

"Wake up Kashi-kun!" Kakashi yelled at his little brother.

Takashi groaned and flipped his brother off burrowing deeper into the covers.

The Anbu grinned and nodded to the summons sitting on the floor. Padfoot jumped onto the bed and began licking the poor genin to death.

"Padfoot knock it off you mangy mutt!" The boy yelled from under the covers. The dog continued his assault while Kakashi continued to read his book calmly.

"Alright!" the dog chirped and bounced to the edge of the bed.

The boy glared at his brother. "Aniki we need to talk." He said seriously. "I am seven. I need sleep. Ninja or not my brain needs sleep to develop."

The silver haired Anbu smirked form behind his mask and shrugged, "Okay," The seven year old smiled and burrowed back into the covers. "But you'll miss the first part of the chuunin exams."

"What!" Takashi shouted jumping up. "Why didn't you say something?" The genin rushed around pulling on his clothes and brushing his teeth he popped his head out of the bath room his tooth brush in his mouth, "What are you idiots laughing at?" He tried to say but it was hindered by the tooth brush.

"Enoko-chan, you still have two hours." Padfoot supplied happily.

The youngest Hatake glared at the pair his left eye twitching and a maniacal grin on his face. He pulled the tooth brush out of his mouth and pulled a kunai out of the bathroom drawer where they kept them. "Die!"

--

Two hours, four kunai, three changes of clothes and a sulking Padfoot later Takashi made it to the academy where he was to meet up with his teammates.

He was, as usual, late. "What took you so long?" Leiko yelled. "We're almost out if time!"

Takashi yawned and kicked Padfoot, "His fault." The summons glared at his godson, "Is not. It's not my fault you don't have an alarm clock."

"I did." Takashi informed him, "It woke Aniki up and he tossed it out the flipping window!!!!"

Leiko and Yoshi watched as the two argue amused.

The dog sweat-dropped, "Oh yeah right, I remember that." Kakashi had tossed it out the window. It seemed Takashi could sleep through its beeping.

Leiko rolled her eyes, "What ever come on you idiots! We're going to be late!" She grabbed their arms and took off running followed by a snickering dogfather.

--

Team 13 was having fun so far, seemed that someone had decided that they should make this harder by turning the academy into a maze so that if you wanted in you had to find it. Luckily Team 13 had a Hyuuga and they knew who to release Genjutsu. Unlike the other idiots walking around in a fog, they had recognized the Genjutsu from the beginning.

Leiko pushed her teammate's shoulders, "Genjutsu." she whispered looking at the stone walls that should not be there. The three of them, not counting Padfoot because he wasn't affected by it, yelled release, breaking the Genjutsu instantly making it were they could continue.

"See any other traps Yoshi-kun?" Leiko asked her friend. Yoshi nodded using his Byakugan he spotted two people guarding a door, "Two people about 10 feet and a floor away have a henge."

"It's my turn I want to have a little fun." Takashi said grinning; this was going to be fun. Padfoot snickered, "Go get 'em Enoko-chan."

They watched as Takashi made himself taller with a minor henge and pulled his headband down over his eye. He mussed his hair so it stood up more and slouched lazily, pulling a familiar orange book from out of no where.

"How did he…?" Yoshi questioned, "I thought Kakashi worshiped those books."

Padfoot laughed, "He does!"

--

'Kakashi' walked lazily up toward the two guarding the door and raised an eyebrow at them. "Lord Hokage is looking for you." He informed them. They gave him a look, "Why?" One inquired.

'Kakashi' shrugged, "The hell if I know." He told them truthfully. "But it seemed important, he sent me after all."

That was the truth Kakashi was rarely used as an errand boy he was a highly skilled ninja that was above such petty tasks.

The two frowned. "Fine then would you watch the door for us then?" They asked, "We would hate for anyone not worthy to get by."

They were subtly baiting him trying to find out if he was the real Kakashi, 'Kakashi' noticed and used an Anbu hand that almost every upper level ninja recognized, it's really me. The sign said. They hesitated for a minute but left with a poof. Takashi grinned and turned back waving his teammates over, "Let's go!" He said.

"What about the door?" Leiko asked. Padfoot answered, "They'll be back soon enough."

Team 13 rushed to get as far away as possible, each of them thinking about the test they were about to take.

'I wonder what it will be like.'

'Is it really as hard as I have heard about?'

'The death rate is rather high are we ready for that?'

'Are we strong enough?'

--

The testing room was crowded teams form all over litter across the room and Takashi knew that more people were coming. Team 13 found a spot that was empty and sat down to wait. They didn't wait long with a large poof a team of chuunin led by Morino Ibiki who was the new leader of the torture and interrogation squad. Takashi recognized the man told his team so; "They say that he prefers mental torture he can break you with out even touching you."

Leiko smirked she had heard of his too, "I heard he can make you tell him anything if he has you alone for ten minutes." This was her kind of guy.

Yoshi Takashi and Padfoot winced at the look of hero-worship she wore this was kind of creepy. "Lei-chan?" Yoshi began carefully he really did not want to get hit, "Are you okay?" He tensed slightly waiting for the coming pain.

Leiko smirked and nodded, "I'm fine and so is he." She pointed at the proctor. She decided to ignore Yoshi…this time.

Takashi and Yoshi gagged over zealously, Padfoot laughed loudly. "You're sick!" Takashi proclaimed. "He's like 20! You sick-o!"

Leiko shrugged, and grinned maliciously. "And your point is?"

Yoshi and Takashi slowly inched away from their psychotic team member and whispered furiously to each other. "Can we switch teammates?" Yoshi asked his friend desperately. Takashi shook his head and moaned pitifully. "No, we're stuck with her."

Padfoot watched the kids bemused and coughed when the proctor glared at them, "Guys?" The summons prompted. "You seem to be causing a problem." He motioned to Ibiki who was glaring at them.

"Can we begin now?" The man sneered sarcastically. Takashi gave him a bored wave and nodded, "If you insist, sir."

Ibiki seemed to twitch dangerously; everyone in the room held their breath and watched the two. The jounin twitched again and spoke slowly. "Hatake Takashi, am I correct?"

The green eyed boy nodded not looking at the man, who smirked, "You and I will talk later boy." He promised the child who shrugged unconcerned.

After one last look at the boy and his team he cleared his throat and called the room to order. "Everyone up front now! You'll each pick a number and then take your seat. You will have one hour to finish the test. Keep in mind if you are caught cheating more then five times then you are disqualified!" The man barked to the genin.

Team 13 scrambled to get their numbers and take their seats Leiko was upfront and to the far left next to a window. Yoshi was in the back the furthest away from the door and behind a large genin from the Sand village. Takashi was up close to Ibiki the closest of the three to the proctors.

Each of them was in prime spot for test taking. Takashi being a genius had no reason to cheat on the test. Leiko was in just the right place to see several different reflections of the paper. Yoshi was covered enough to use his Byakugan with out notice.

--

Ibiki looked at the crowd of students, and smirked viciously. "As you know this test is the first you will take in Chuunin Exams. This test will have two parts. This written exam," He held up a copy of the test, "and the last question at the end of the test which is worth 90% of your grade."

The jounin scanned the room for something, "As I said earlier if you get caught cheating more the 5 time you are out. If one of your team fails you all fail. Keep that in brats!"

The man smirked dangerously and looked at the clock, "Begin!"

The youngest Hatake skimmed the test quickly this was easy stuff, he smirked at the closest chuunin examiner and began writing, Padfoot was going to guard his test and keep an eye on Leiko and Yoshi, if they needed a distraction he would provide one.

He quickly wrote the answers to the test, never once looking up until he heard the sound of a knife speeding towards him. The seven year old leaned to the left allowing it to bypass him completely. Padfoot growled at the examiner and snapped at him, "Watch it boy! Test or not I will take a bit out of your ass."

Takashi snickered and patted the summons lightly, "I'm okay Paddy relax. His aim was off anyway." Those around the demented genin sweat dropped at his attitude, the kid was crazy.

--

Yoshi stared at the test in horror, how was he going to finish this? This test was insane no genin except maybe a psycho one like Takashi would even understand these questions. The Hyuuga mentally went over the rules in his head, _if you're caught cheating 5 times you're disqualified. _Why did that sound off to him? Why wouldn't they be kicked out when they first got caught cheating? Unless that was the point, maybe to see how well they could gather information.

Yoshi grinned this was his kind of test; this was his kind of mission. He could easily gather the info and never be caught. He was very grateful he had learn how to active his Byakugan with out the hand signs.

"Let's hope the big guy is smart." Yoshi muttered and activated his blood line trait.

--

Leiko almost screamed this stupid test was too hard she could only even understand two questions! How were they supposed to finish the stupid thing? She groaned and let her eyes wander the room, subtly, that was when she noticed something.

The reflection in the window, she could clearly see the two people behind her answers. She swiftly jotted down the correct answers and smirked. The Uchiha Clan kicked ass!

Never once did the thought of getting caught cross her mind she was to deeply engrossed with her work. Though she did her the problems her teammate was having with the examiners and almost face faulted that boy was going to be the death of her…and she was too young to die.

--

The proctor looked around the room and an evil grin stretched across his face, these brats had potential. Of the 52 team that started only 20 still remained, Team 13 included he had heard tales of the team that held an Uchiha, Hyuuga and Hatake. They were already being on their way to greatness…if they could pass this test.

"Alright maggots listen up." Ibiki shouted at the brats. "We will now be asking the final question. But let me warn you, if you miss this question," His manically smile grew even more, "Then you will forever be a genin, you will not be allowed to retake this test."

The remarks he had foreseen came.

"What?" Leiko shouted standing up, "That is not the rules you old bastard!" Ibiki glared at the child, "I make the rules miss Uchiha not you."

"I know several people that have taken the test more then once," She raged, "So who are you to say we'll be stuck as genin forever."

The scared man smirked again, "Because this is what I want to do and that is final."

Leiko looked like she was about to blow a casket when Yoshi yelled from the back. "Sit down Lei-chan." He soothed, "Why are you worrying so much? We'll pass easy."

--

All the while several older genin grunted at the proclamation none of them were happy with the young genin they had to wait until they were at least 12 to graduate why where these kids so special? One female snorted these kids were going to be easy prey.

--

"It's time for the 10 question," Ibiki barked, "Now, will you take it or not?" His evil grin threatened to take over his face again as he looked out at the crowd of children wondering who would chicken out and quit. Minutes passed and four teams raised their hands wanting to be excused.

Ibiki met several students eyes Yoshi being one of them, the boy seemed to be in deep thought.

'If I raise my hand then I will have made a fool of my self and shame my team.' He clenched his hands causing his nails to bite into his skin. 'I will never always myself to be dishonored that way! I will stay and I plan to win!'

Leiko was waging a similar inner battle, the Uchiha was worried if she failed then she would forever be a genin, her clan would disown her. Her father would be so mad…Itachi would never look at her…Her eye brighten with a determination that one but she could understand. 'I will never lower my self to that level! I will stay and I will win!'

Takashi had since put his head on the table and feigned sleep, he heard the words the proctor spoke and almost groaned, the Hatake didn't truly think he was up to this. He felt as if he was going to wish he had never taken this test later, but until then he knew he wasn't about to let his team and his brother down. 'I will not allow myself to think less of myself. I will stay and I will win!

Team 13 had passed the tenth question.


End file.
